


Мы убили Тиффани

by Mariuelle



Series: Ace/McGinnis [2]
Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: И только вечером еще одно сообщение.Короткое, ни одной фотографии, ни единого смайлика.Будто и не Эйс писал.– «Мы убили Тиффани», – зачитывает Макгиннис – мокрое от дождя крыльцо Клешни, мокрый от дождя Эйс в двух шагах от него. – Мне считать это чистосердечным? Прости, не захватил наручники, я не на дежурстве.
Relationships: Ace/Chief Mcginnis
Series: Ace/McGinnis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666402
Kudos: 5





	Мы убили Тиффани

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Таймлайн - 14 серия  
> 2\. Спойлеры к сериалу

Когда Макгиннис подъезжает к Клешне, мрачным острым осколком торчащей на пустынной пристани, тревожно алеющей в просоленной вечерней тьме, Эйс уже сидит на крыльце, под дверью – как щенок, которого приласкали, а потом внезапно дали пинка и выгнали на улицу, – смотрит прямо перед собой невидящим взглядом и даже не морщится от слепящего света фар.

Асфальт под колесами глухо и сыто урчащей машины, под форменными ботинками Макгинниса мокро блестит после недавно прошедшего ливня, словно разлили чернила – гладкие, скользкие, иссиня-черные. Небо надо Хорсшу-Бэй – высокое, темное – отражается в лужах криво – неясные, далекие точки звезд слишком вытянутые и облака слишком пухлые – но пугающе ясно.

Макгиннис забирает телефон с приборной панели – диалог с Эйсом оставался открытым, растянутым на весь экран всю дорогу от дома до Клешни, так спокойнее, так он успел бы предотвратить, если что. Эйс молчит, лишь неохотно остается в сети – укоризненно мигает значок онлайн. Потому что Макгиннис приказывает? просит?

Утром Эйс присылает скошенную фотографию взорвавшейся на кухне Клешни бутылки кетчупа – «о черт смотри место преступления шеф» – ни одной запятой и круглолицые довольные смайлики. В кадр мимоходом попадает тонкая смуглая рука – колечки, витой браслет – Бесс Марвин.

Обычная рабочая суета, обычное «доброе утро» от Эйса, облаченное в шутку.  
Макгиннис даже отвечает что-то коротко, между отчетами, ловит бестолковые ответные смайлики от Эйса и жаркое тепло в груди, за ребрами.

Потом – тишина длиной в день.

И только вечером еще одно сообщение. 

Не привычное вопросительно-утвердительное «притащить хот-догов с работы шеф?» – все равно ведь вне зависимости от ответа каждый раз притаскивает, в вощеной промасленной бумаге, один обязательно надкушенный – «проголодался, пока нес».  
Не нарочито замученное селфи – взъерошенный, в форменном переднике, устало-красивый – на фоне обагренной закатом Клешни – «джордж меня вконец загоняла на кухне».  
Не «я заеду хорошо?»

Короткое, ни одной фотографии, ни единого смайлика.  
Будто и не Эйс писал.

– «Мы убили Тиффани», – зачитывает Макгиннис – мокрое от дождя крыльцо Клешни, мокрый от дождя Эйс в двух шагах от него. – Мне считать это чистосердечным? Прости, не захватил наручники, я не на дежурстве.

Эйс поводит плечами неопределенно, не отводит взгляд от мокрой дороги. Раскачивающийся на ветру, поскрипывающий мрачно и тревожно фонарь над дверью ресторанчика выхватывает из вечернего сумрака только макушку мальчишки – позолоченные светом, словно облитые расплавленным янтарем волосы. И руки нервно, беспокойно сцеплены на коленях в крепкий, почти железный замок – клещами не разомкнешь.

Лицо Эйса в тени – только глаза блестят в полутьме сухо, как у больного котенка, – и Макгиннис против своей воли чувствует, как наползает, накатывает жгучая тревога, подобно густому туману, приходящему в особо темные ночи с океана.

– Что случилось? – спрашивает он мягче. В окнах Клешни за спиной Эйса мягко и медово горит свет, кто-то разговаривает приглушенно, подавленно, и Макгиннис понижает голос сам. – Если ты не скажешь, я не смогу помочь, Эйс.

Эйс вздыхает, встряхивается – глаза тусклые, усталые:  
– Мы помогли убить Тиффани Хадсон.

Уже «мы помогли», не «мы убили».  
Это похоже на прогресс, и Макгиннис со вздохом садится на сырое крыльцо рядом с Эйсом – плевать на брюки. Мальчишка смотрит искоса, вздыхает еще раз – глубоко, всей грудью – и плотно сцепленный замок рук на его коленях, кажется, расслабляется, становится чуть податливее. А потом Эйс приваливается плечом к чужому плечу, словно только и ждал, когда Макгиннис окажется здесь, рядом, близко, – на миг, просьба поделиться жизненной силой, почти неосознанная. И через мгновение снова отстраняется – здесь, у Клешни, все еще слишком много чужих глаз.

– Жаль, что ты не взял наручники, – бормочет он мрачно, и Макгиннис – как всегда это бывает рядом с Эйсом и ничего тут нельзя поделать – переступает через себя, через профессиональную выдержку полицейского, выработанную с годами. Протягивает руку, тяжело накрывает ладонью тугое переплетение нервных, холодных пальцев Эйса. – Я думал, это был салат для нее… Если бы я знал, я бы не…

Он все еще в себе, глубоко в собственных переживаниях, тонет в них, копается, пытаясь продумать возможные – бесполезные теперь – сценарии.

Макгиннис не торопит – спешить некуда, давить незачем, он уже сжульничал. Набрать Карен по дороге к Клешне, оставить на громкой и яростно поинтересоваться «какого черта?» – было делом пяти минут.

Эйсу нужно больше.  
Больше времени.  
Больше поддержки.  
Больше тепла.

Эйс заслуживает больше.

Глаза у Эйса огромные, растерянные – будто он переживает ситуацию вновь и вновь, будто осознание все еще накатывает на него короткими волнами, заливает с головой и оставляет задыхаться на сыром песке, мокрого и дрожащего, биться, как рыба, выброшенная на берег.

– Боже, – говорит он ошеломленно, то ли Макгиннису, то ли себе. – Мы не хотели.

Смотрит потерянно – все, от изогнутых тревожно бровей до опущенных уголков губ, просит, ищет, требует помощи – и Макгиннис расцепляет наконец, не без труда, чужие сплетенные пальцы, переворачивает холодную руку Эйса ладонью вверх, проходится по переплетениям ладонных линий успокаивающе.

– Не хотели, я знаю, тише. Вашей вины здесь нет.

– Салатная заправка была отравлена, – бормочет Эйс. – Кто-то хотел убить Райана Хадсона – какой идиот додумался заправку – а мы просто… Черт.

Он сжимает губы в тонкую полоску и – движение быстрое, неожиданное – стукается лбом о плечо Макгинниса. Проясняет мысли.  
А потом внезапно застывает так: лбом в чужое плечо – и дышит глубоко, горячо. 

Как в детстве, когда Эйсу было всего шесть, мир не хотел быть простым и радостным, и требовалась молчаливая поддержка кого-то старшего, кого-то взрослого.  
Как сейчас – когда наедине, когда вдвоем, когда никто из них не винит себя в чьей-то смерти.

Образ жесткого, непоколебимого полицейского, который Макгиннис демонстрирует людям в Хорсшу-Бэй годами, вероятно, будет с концами похоронен, если кто-то из тех, кто сейчас за стеной Клешни – говорит торопливо и встревоженно, всхлипывает печально-растерянно – решит выйти на улицу проведать Эйса.

И к черту.

Макгиннис гладит Эйса по сырым от дождя волосам – перебирает запутавшиеся пряди, стряхивает с них тяжелые капли. По напряженному изгибу шеи под промокшим насквозь воротником зеленой толстовки. По растерянно опущенным плечам. И полушепотом, словно мантру, проговаривает утешения, то и дело переходя на племенной диалект.

– Это была случайность, Эйс. Несчастная – да, несправедливая – да, но случайность. Только и всего.

Эйс смотрит в ответ мрачно, полудоверчиво, но его неподвижные заледеневшие пальцы оживают – сжимают поглаживающую их руку Макгинниса в ответ.

– Вы не убивали Тиффани Хадсон. Не дай этим мыслям отравить тебя.

– Странно слышать это от тебя, – бормочет Эйс, трется лбом о чужое плечо, с неуверенной лаской, коротко. Отстраняется, все еще погруженный в свои переживания, но уже менее далекий от Макгинниса, от реального мира. И ничего Макгиннису не хочется в этот момент так сильно, как увести Эйса с этого сырого крыльца – подальше от Клешни и темных воспоминаний – усадить в машину под надежную защиту тонированных стекол, включить печку на максимум, отпоить травяным чаем по рецепту индейского племени – или даже чем-то более крепким. – Я думал, ты с наручниками примчишься, с конвоем, все дела. Плохая идея – с полицией откровенничать.

Он уже может шутить, уже поддевает неловко – и Макгиннис хмыкает ободряюще:  
– Если позволишь, я лучше приберегу их для более опасных преступников, чем кучка зеленых несмышленышей, случайно оказавшихся орудием в чьих-то руках.

– Несмышленышей? – переспрашивает Эйс смешливо. Отголоски недавней растерянности еще звенят в его голосе, Макгиннис знает: такое не скоро проходит.

Порой не проходит никогда.

За их спинами, в Клешне наконец стихают чьи-то – кажется, Бесс Марвин, вряд ли Джордж стала бы открыто плакать – приглушенные всхлипы. На их место приходит тихий, деликатный и уютный звон чашек – накрывается полуночный стол, утешающая трапеза.  
Жизнь не стоит на месте.

– Зайдешь? – спрашивает Эйс, и Макгиннис – пристань пустынна, крыльцо утопает в тени, и из окон не будут видны даже их силуэты – все же касается коротко губами его макушки, приникает как мучимый жаждой путник к ручью. Эйс жмурится под его ладонями, выдыхает, расслабляясь. Он пахнет домашней едой – как кухня Клешни. Солью – как океан, глухо рокочущий во тьме где-то совсем рядом, почти у самых ног. И тревогой – как короткое сообщение, которое Макгиннис, ругаясь, стирает из памяти телефона еще по пути сюда.

«Мы убили Тиффани».

– Я сделаю тебе пару хот-догов, будешь? И кетчуп с утра взорвался – ты видел? – но там вроде есть еще в шкафу…

Карен Харт звонит как раз, когда темные облака разбиваются пополам молнией над их головами, рассыпаются холодным, колючим дождем, и Эйс безуспешно пытается закрыть их обоих от тяжелых капель рукавами толстовки.

Карен Харт звонит, чтобы сказать нервным, срывающимся голосом, что невыносимая, умная Нэнси Дрю нашла – наконец нашла – настоящего убийцу Тиффани Хадсон.


End file.
